Part of you
by Saori -WG
Summary: Ok, I'm doin' an Eclair and Homard story! It starts off when Homard and Ecalir are little and switches back and forth until they meet.
1. Angiush

Me: Ok. I've always wanted to write an Eclair and Homard story so I'm writing one!

Erk: Yeah. All the stuff you do sucks soo...

Me: You're SO cruel...

Erk: Thank you.

Me: Anyway, It will start out as Homard's point of view when he's little. Then it'll go to Éclair and all that...

Ch.1 Anguish

"Potemkin." Homard's father told him over and over, "Listen to me. You don't have a choice. You have to do this."

Homard just turned at his fathers call. He didn't what to go through this. "That's great Father. You are going to sit there and watch me throw my entire life away? And I told you, call me Homard." He made a face.

"You have to take this more seriously." He crossed his arms. "Studying to be king may be hard, but you have to do this."

"No." Homard shook his head.

"Do not disobey me! If I tell you to do it than do it!" His father yelled.

Homard looked at his father, tears welling up in his eyes and ran down the hall and into his room.

-----------

"At last... Dark energies are powerful enough..."

-----------

Homard plopped down on his bed. He didn't want to go through this... he wanted to be free. But was that really possible? Thoughts raced into his head. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the skies turned black with fury the bright skies disappeared, and the brightness of light became pools of Darkness. Homard didn't really pay attention to this. He just thought that it was going to rain. Then a shriek of terror was heard from down the hall. Wondering what was going on, Homard got out of bed and looked to see what was going on.

"Help!!" a voice called. Homard instantly recognized that it was his mother's voice!

"Let her go!!" another voice sounded, it was a little deeper than his mother's...

"Father!! Mother!!" Homard called. He could hear the other shrieking and crying from the servants. But he didn't really care; he had to save his parents!

He soon realized that the cries were coming from the central ballroom. He took two swords from the armor down the hall; he didn't pay attention that they were his father's.

"Hohoho... Oh, you people are so funny; think that you can beat me? Ah, you are quite pathetic you know?"

Homard looked at all the things around him, wondering what to do. His mother was latched to a chair behind a very large demon! His head looked that of a human skull, sort of and had horns quite large.

"Mother!!! Father!!!" Homard called.

"Homard!!" His father bellowed, "Stand behind me!"

Homard rushed over to his father's side. He was so worried about his mother that if his father didn't call him over, he might have just rushed over to her. He handed the swords to his father. He wanted that demon to get out of the castle, and he knew that his father might be the only one in the entire area that could kill him.

"Hohoho," the demon laughed again, "You cannot defeat me. And, if you make one move, the woman gets it."

Homard's father didn't want to put his wife in danger, and he didn't want to risk it either.

"Ah, good you don't move. Well..."

Homard unfortunately didn't even care, he just ran straight to his mother.

"Oh, trying to get her back are we?" He shot poison from his mouth and was aiming for Homard!

"Homard!! Look out!!!" His father called.

Homard jumped in time to get the poison out of the way, but not enough time to get away from the demon's claws. It slashed him across his right eye.

"Ahh!!" Homard cried as he slipped across the floor.

Another spitball of poison was going for Homard! But before he knew it his father jumped in the way of the poison!

Of course that poison didn't do a lot to him, but the demon rammed up against him with his horns, breaking some of his ribs. With that his father collapsed to the floor.

"Father!!" Homard felt bitter tears stinging his eyes and the other eye that was attacked hurt more from bloody tears. All thought went back to that morning. All the things he said which he should not have came back. Why did he do this to his father? More and more questions bubbled up in his head. His mother gave a cry.

The demon looked at the entire room and said, "I believe that I've done enough damage. I shall take my leave." Soon, the demon brandished his mighty wings and flew off into the sky.

Homard didn't even care to look at the demon, and rushed to his father's side. "Father! Father!!" he cried. His father didn't answer.

Many servants came into the room later, performing lots of operations.

Homard stood there. His mother got untied and looked over at her husband. Knowing him, she just merely said that he was conserving energy by not moving. Of course, I'm also sure that she thought that she was quite worried about him, but I don't really feel it my place to say anything.

Homard felt mad about everything he had said that morning. He turned his head towards his father lying in his bed. He held his eye and saw all the blood in his hand. He once again began to cry.

"I'll get that demon for you father.... I swear it."

Me: I know that this is a little bad....

Erk: Told you.

Me: Yeah, Homard's real name is Potemkin. But I like Homard LOTS better.

Erk: Did you listen?

Me: Nope.

Lucius: Yeah, she didn't listen.

Erk: Why do you always support her?

Lucius: A fellow blonde should always help a fellow blonde.

Me: Well.... Next chapter I'll do Eclair. Look forward to it!!


	2. Just Obey

Me: Hello! I'm back with the Eclair side!

Erk: 2 reviews so far… Told you it sucked.

Lucius: Be nice Erky! Or she'll stop writing!

Erk: Oh Boo-hoo! (Sarcastically)

Me: Anyway, this is the Eclair side. Enjoy!

Ch. 2 "Just obey"

One morning little Eclair jumped out of bed. It was a bright and sunny day, and she was ready to play, but as always her mother had to take her training today. She had remembered her mother's first sayings, "First responsibility, become princess, then the second will come". Eclair didn't always know what her mother meant and well… this was one of them.

She quickly got dressed in her normal clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello Eclair." Her mother smiled. She was always on top of her duties during the day and all. She must've been excited that she now had the opportunity to teach Eclair some things about being a regular princess.

She wasn't even thirteen yet, but her mother said that she must learn how to handle things early.

"Don't you think she's a little young?" The butler asked Queen Crepine, "I can't imagine a little thing like her to start this early."

"Oh, please," her mother would always reply, "She's almost ten, she can do this already. Today we have a performance here at the castle by the children at the church. Eclair will know exactly what to say if I taught her correctly."

The butler bowed and took his leave. He was always fussing about Eclair not being able to do her job.

At the performance, Crepine let her daughter walk around the castle. She didn't like sitting through all of the other things before the performance. She didn't get it anyway. You don't really suspect a little nine-year-old to know those things like, "We gather here today for a special performance here at Cresson castle! We would like to thank the Queen herself for this…" Blah-Blah-Blah… That was all Eclair could think out of it right now. But she knew that when she grew older, she'd have to listen to that stuff and use it to her advantage.

Eclair walked down the big hallway where lots of people enter the showroom. She knew that it was almost time for the performance and that her mother would be frustrated if she wasn't there.

On the way, she saw an older girl and a younger boy. The girl was probably around three years older, and the boy… probably two years younger. She couldn't tell.

"One, two, three, and one two, three…" The girl was practicing with her baton.

The little boy was jumping up and down. "Prier! Hurry! It's going to start soon!"

"I know! I know! Just a little longer! One, two, three, one, two, three! Precision…2, 3… Is very important…2, 3… For this kind of thing… 2, 3… If I'm going to become…2, 3 The Maiden of Light…2, 3… It's gotta be perfect…2, 3!"

Eclair watched as she spun her baton around and the little boy jumping up and down. Why were they here? What was going on? Soon enough, the little boy saw Eclair, and gasped. The girl turned around too. Eclair took a deep breathe and walked up to them both.

"Uh… Who are you?" The girl asked.

"E-Eclair……" her face turned red.

"What are you doing here? Ordinary people aren't supposed to be here... You know?" The girl had a puzzled look.

"But... This is my house..." Eclair said a bit offended.

"Wha-? Your house?" The girl looked at her, surprised.

The boy stepped up. "Prier, you don't think that that's the Queen's daughter... Do you? I think her name might have been Eclair..."

"Oh," the girl nodded. Then she turned to Eclair. "Hey, would you like to be friends?"

Eclair was so surprised! Nobody has ever asked to be their friend. Everyone was always so scared to play with her because her mom was the Queen. If they made her cry or anything they would be in huge trouble.

"Really?" Eclair asked making sure that they weren't bluffing.

The girl smiled. "Sure. But, you have to call me 'Be sister', ok?"

Culotte made a face. "Oh boy..." He sighed.

"Why?" Eclair asked.

"Because I'm older than you. That's why."

Eclair smiled. "O-Ok, Big Sister."

"Great! So we're friends now!"

All of a sudden Eclair realized that she was going to be late for the performance! It was a good thing that Big Sister and the boy, Culotte, were late too!!

"I gotta go!" they all said at once and ran into the show room.

"And here is my daughter, Princess Eclair!" Her mother just finished.

Eclair walked on stage just as her mother finished.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming to our castle to see the Church of the Holy Maiden perform. And we would like to thank them for coming to perform here, so please enjoy the performance." Eclair smiled as she saw Big Sister and Culotte on the other side giving her a thumbs-up. Then she walked off the stage to watch the performance.

Prier and Culotte are amazing! Eclair thought. She wanted to play with them.

Soon, the performance ended, and Eclair was happy that she had new friends to play with. She ran backstage to see them. "Big Sister!" she called.

"Oh hey, Eclair," Prier looked very happy. "Your mom is going to let the performers stay for a special dinner!"

Eclair was excited. She had friends and best of all they were going to play with her all day!

"Let's go play!" Prier exclaimed, Culotte right behind her.

None of them were aware that Queen Crepine was listening..."I'll give her a break today." She smiled.

Me: Well I finally finished.

Erk: And you still have 2 reviews. Haha

Lucius: Nobody is in the mood to read right now.

Me: Welllllll I guess I'll go with that Homard is up next!


	3. Welcome to Greenville

Saomi: Back!

Erk: Told you nobody reads.

Lucius: -punch-

Saomi: I've been gone because of a lot of things... I'm sorry!

Erk: Sure you are...

Lucius: Erk! BE NICE!

Saomi: Well... Here's Homard's second chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 The Air ship

"Ok, that's probably enough packing," said Homard as he looked at his almost stuffed bag. "That should do it, and if not, I'll buy some more." Homard took off the bandage that he had on his scarred eye. The eye was really swollen and his eye was so damaged, that the doctors of his castle said that he might never see through that eye again. Homard looked at the mirror in his bathroom. His eye was awful. Never had he seen something quite like that.

Homard opened a drawer and took out an eye patch. He smiled. Remembering that he had always wanted to be a pirate when he was little made him laugh, but it was never too late to give up. Homard put on the patch and his old pirate hat. He was ready to go.

"How do I get out of here...?" he asked himself. "I can't just walk out the door while saying, 'Hey mom! I'm gonna go find the demon that almost killed Dad ok? Bye!'". Homard looked out his window and sighed. "Aw man!" But then, just as he was about to give up, an idea struck him like lightning. "I'll climb out the window!" he exclaimed. "Nobody could find me then!" Homard took out some of his rope and looked down outside his window. It was a 200 ft. drop. He was glad he wasn't packing in his tower room where he usually is. "Not long enough!" He then ran out and got some sheets from his hallway closet. He tied each sheet to sheet and the last sheet to the rope. He grabbed his bag and lowered it out the window. As the bag touched the ground he began pulling back up the rope. "Ok," he said as he looked around his room. "What's _really _heavy in here?" He looked at the bed. "That should do it," he told himself as he tied the rope to the bottom leg of the bed. He tied the bottom sheet around his waist and climbed the ivy vines around the window. He soon realized that he had jump.

"Here goes nothing." Homard closed his eye and jumped. He couldn't scream because if anybody knew, he'd be in trouble! But he let out a small shrill. Before he knew it his feet were on the ground.

"Well that was fun," Homard sighed as he picked up his bag. "I need something to travel on... Maybe I could get something in the nearby town... Ok, which town is the closest? Greenville...ok! I'm off!"

As Homard walked toward the city of Greenville, he started to think about what he should do when he got there. He knew that he was going to get something to travel on like a boat or something but what else would be there? Homard never walked far from the castle before because when he did there were lots of monsters that threatened and almost even killed him. He also got grounded when he came home because his mother was worried sick about him.

"Greenville!" Homard exclaimed as he approached the beautiful city. It has been forever since the city has been seen by a noble other than Homard's father. No one ever really takes the time to come see the city.

Thousands of whispers met around him.

"The king's son!"

"Why is he here? He's not supposed to leave the castle!"

"I don't know..."

"Homard!" said a voice in the darkness. "Homard is it really you?"

Homard turned around, startled, he asked, "Uh... Who are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saomi: Ok that's the end of that chappy

Erk: If that's all you had left then why didn't you finish it?

Lucius: Seriously Erk, don't talk about it.

Saomi: Wellllllll Eclair's is next!


End file.
